Sleeping Beauty
by bregadaneth
Summary: LotR version of Disneys Sleeping Beauty. To strengthen the ties between two realms, Elladan of Imladris is betrothed to the newborn princess of Eryn Lasgalen. But the evil wizard Saruman put a curse on her. Only true loves kiss can save her.


Once upon a time, in an elven kingdom called Eryn Lasgalen, there lived a king and a queen. The king and queen had a son, Legolas, but their greatest wish in Arda was to be blessed with a daughter. And so they prayed to the Valar and to Eru, the creator, hoping to have their wish fulfilled.

Many years later it seemed their prayers had been heard, the queen was with child. And indeed she gave birth to a healthy little girl. King Thranduil was so indescribably happy, he arranged a big feast to welcome her to this world. He invited his best friend Elrond, the lord of Imladris and his wife and children, hoping to arrange the marriage between his daughter and Elronds oldest son, Elladan, so their families would be bound with more than friendship. He called far and wide for all kind of folk to celebrate, he even forgot his hatred against the dwarves of Erebor and his animosity against the human race. He bade Galadriel, a powerful elven witch, Gandalf the grey and Radagast the brown to bless his child.

One wizard however was forgotten. Saruman, the most powerful and evil sorcerer in Arda waited for days on end, without ever receiving an invitation.

"Behold Brégadaneth Thranduiliel!"

The heralds call echoed all through the country. The royal couple stood tall and proud on a stage in the forest, their little daughter in her mother´s arms. Elrond and his wife Celebrian stood next to them, flanked by their twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. The slightly older of the two kept glancing at Brégadaneth, trying to imagine marrying her, but failing, since he himself was barely two centuries old and couldn´t quite comprehend the fact that she would look quite different in a hundred years.

The first to step up to the stage to bless the princess was Galadriel. Smiling gently she cradled the child in her arms and kissed it´s forehead.

"I thereby bless you, Brégadaneth Thranduiliel. May you be as beautiful and graceful as Luthien Tinuviel."

The next was Gandalf, he carefully held her smiling tenderly.

"May you carry the wisdom of the Istari in your heart."

But just as Radagast the brown reached out to take the child, the festivities were interrupted by a loud explosion. Smoke billowed everywhere and as it cleared Saruman stood there menacingly. Legolas grabbed his bow, ready to defend his sister, but the wizard raised his staff and an invisible force prevented the prince from moving.

"I assume my invitation merely got lost, on its way to Isengard. Therefor I shall not be offended and even gift you with a blessing for the little princess."

"Do not dare touch her!"

Legolas shouted angrily before the same invisible force tightened around his jaw. Swayed by the magical power of Saruman´s voice, many elves, men and dwarves looked convinced that he would do no harm but not so the prince, who struggled to speak.

"You shall indeed be even more beautiful than Luthien and your voice shall put a spell on whoever listens to it. However you shall never reach your majority. Before your one-hundredth begetting day, you shall prick your finger on an arrow and die!"

With mad laughter the wizard disappeared. The king and queen were devastated, their son falling to his knees in defeat. Everyone was frozen in shock until Galadriel started to speak. She was smiling.

"You forget that Radagast the brown still has his blessing to give."

She stated calmly. Thranduil turned towards him.

"Can you reverse the curse that lies upon her?"

"I fear my powers are nowhere near strong enough to counteract those of Saruman. However I might be able to change it."

He clumsily rolled up the sleeves of his furry robe.

"When the time comes and you prick your finger on the arrow, you shall not die but fall into a deep sleep, only to be awoken by your true love´s kiss."

That however did not do much to calm the king´s worries. He feared that if she stayed in the castle, where almost every ellon was armed, the curse would harm her too terribly. So Radagast took her with him to Rosgobel, his home. There he would raise her for a hundred years, until she would return to the castle on her one-hundredth begetting day, to marry lord Elladan.

* * *

"Uncle Radagast!"

Nearly a century had passed and Brégadaneth had grown more beautiful than anyone could imagine. Her long brunette hair was straight and soft, her eyes were of a blue that constantly seemed to change, like the sea. She didn´t know she was a princess, didn´t know she was engaged to the most desired ellon in Arda. She didn´t even know her name, as Radagast called her Mira, a human name, to protect her from Saruman´s spies.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I have noticed that your Athelas supply is dwindling, so I shall go out into the forest to collect some."

"Please do, Mira, please do. But do not go far and come back soon!"

So she went out into the forest, a basket in her hand, to collect herbs. Uncle Radagast never allowed her to go far and she had never even been outside Mirkwood. She longed to see the stars she had read so much about, the big rivers, the waterfalls! But whenever she asked, Uncle Radagast only said later. Later, not now, it is still too soon. She sighed as she sat down in a meadow. When would he see that she was no little child anymore? She would be a hundred in less than a week! But fretting never helped before, so she decided to sing instead.

Elladan was in the forest, hunting. His father had only begrudgingly agreed to it, under the condition that he would be back in time for the celebration. He still couldn´t believe it. He was getting married to an elleth he had only seen once and then she had been only a baby! He didn´t feel ready at all to settle down, he was a warrior, a hunter! He didn´t want to get married! Especially not to some spoiled little princess he didn´t even know. Of course he knew about her curse and he pitied her, but that only meant that she was taught to be afraid of weapons. She wouldn´t be happy with a warrior husband. What in Arda was his father thinking?

He tied his stallion to a tree and took out his bow. Crouching low he followed the trail of the deer he had been hunting for the last few hours. There it was! Standing in the middle of a small clearing, his head turned away from his hunter. Perfect! Not daring to breathe Elladan drew back the string of his bow. Suddenly the deer whipped it´s head around and the ellon froze. Never before had he heard something this beautiful. It was a voice, an elleth´s voice. She was singing. He stood mesmerized.

Not really thinking about what he was doing, he ran back to his horse, secured his bow and arrows on the saddle, and only armed with his sword, he followed the voice.

After a while he came to a meadow where the elleth was dancing. She was so beautiful. He was unable to take another step, so he stood, unaware of anything but her, in the shadows of the trees.

Mira danced. She loved dancing, it always took her mind of anything, even her overprotective uncle, and made her feel free. Free like the wind, like the birds soaring high up in the sky. Free like the water, flowing steadily towards the sea. Then she gasped in surprise and stopped singing. Between the trees stood a man. No, an elf. He was wearing a sword and a dagger in his belt and looked like a hunter. But it wasn´t fear that made her still her movements. He was beautiful. Long, straight black hair, high cheekbones and shimmering silver eyes. Those eyes held her gaze unblinkingly for a while, then he stepped forward. The sound of his deep and strong voice almost made her heart stop.

"I apologize my lady. I did not mean to startle you, I merely heard you sing while I was hunting and I could not help but follow your voice and see who was singing so beautifully."

He bowed deeply, praying to all there was that he had not scared her.

"No offence taken, my lord. It is I who should apologize for interrupting the quiet, surely I disturbed your hunt."

She curtsied, not really sure how to act around him. She had met only very few people and never an ellon as handsome as he was.

"Not at all, my lady. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

Mira blushed deeply at the compliment.

"Thank you, my lord. I have to go home now, my uncle will surely worry. Good luck for your hunt."

She grabbed her basket with the herbs and ran home as quickly as she could, leaving Elladan behind.

"Good bye, fair lady."

He mumbled sadly, knowing he most likely wouldn´t meet her again. As a lord he would never be allowed to marry a peasant girl like her, even if he hadn´t already been engaged.

* * *

"What? You didn´t shoot anything? Are you sick?"

"Shut up, Elrohir! And elves don´t get sick."

"Well, yeah, but you´re a Peredhel."

"I said shut up!"

Elrohir had pestered his brother the minute he came back from his hunt, where, after meeting the elleth, he had forgotten to continue his deer-hunt.

"Elladan!"

"Mae govannen, adar."

He greeted his father.

"What is the matter, son? You seem depressed."

"I met an elleth in the forest ada. She is more beautiful than anyone I have ever met. I am aware that I should not give my heart to a peasant, but I cannot help it. Ada-"

"Elladan. You have been engaged to princess Brégadaneth for a hundred years. You will marry her and be happy with it. End of discussion!"

Elladan sadly lowered his head and watched his father rush away.

"…"

"Shut up Elrohir!"

"I didn´t say anything!"

"I cannot believe ada just expects me to sit quiet and marry someone I do not love! I´ve had enough, I´m going!"

"Where to?"

"To find her, of course!"

"Good. I was worried you lost all backbone. I´m with you, gwador, I´ll pretend to be you if ada insists on the wedding, don´t worry!"

Elladan thought that this was very much a cause to worry but he didn´t say anything. Instead he mounted his steed and raced away from the castle and into the forest.

* * *

Mira in the meanwhile danced into the hut she and Radagast lived in.

"Uncle Radagast! You won´t believe this! I met an ellon in the forest! He said I was beautiful!"

Radagast was shocked. He should never have let her go out alone! Of course she would meet a hunter or ranger! Now it had happened. She was in love and he would have to break her heart. He could only hope that she would never meet him again.

* * *

Grima Wormtongue, Saruman´s faithful servant, had wandered for years and years, looking for the princess. His master was set on finding and killing her, so he could have his revenge on king Thranduil. Tired he crept through the forest as he noticed a beautiful girl, rushing past him. She had not seen him, thanks to his dark clothes and he decided to follow her.

"Ha! Finally a bit of luck!"

He mumbled to himself as he heard her calling for Radagast. Smirking he ducked under the open window to listen in on the conversation.

"An ellon?"

"Yes, master. I have no doubt that he will come back to search for her."

"Then it matters not, I will not kill her. It will worsen her father´s punishment to watch her sleep forever. Go back in the forest, Grima, and bring me the elf!"

* * *

She was devastated. A princess? She was a princess? And worst of all she was engaged to some lord´s oldest son! A few days ago these news would have made her so happy but now…but now all she could think of was the silver-eyed hunter as she held onto uncle Radagast, while they moved towards the palace at full speed. The rabbit-drawn-sled jumped and rattled over the roots but she barely noticed. She couldn´t even bring herself to care about it being her hundredth begetting day.

They entered the castle through a hidden gate on the side. After climbing many stairs and walking through many deserted corridors they reached the princess´ chambers. They were neat and clean, even though no one had ever lived in them. On a stand in the center was a beautiful, forest-green gown. Slowly Mira got dressed while Radagast waited outside. Finished, she sunk down on a chair in front of the vanity. She buried her head in her arms and began to sob.

* * *

"Ho!"

Elladan stopped his horse. He had reached a small cottage next to a small spring. That must be it! It wasn´t far from where he had met her and it was the only place around where it was possible to live. Building up his confidence he dismounted and walked up to the door. But just as he raised his arm to knock, about fifty Uruk-Hai came at him from all directions. Cursing he drew his sword.

"Do not kill him! The master wants him alive!"

Grima snarled. That damn pointy-ear really could fight. He just began to wonder whether he had brought enough Uruks with him, when the elf finally went down, struck in the back of the head with a club.

"Tie him up!"

* * *

"Rise."

A deep, wise voice made Brégadaneth look up.

"Rise, princess."

The voice said. The elleth stood, unable to resist the pull.

* * *

"What is taking her that long?"  
Radagast paced up and down, muttering to himself worriedly. Gandalf stepped up to him.

"Where is the princess, old friend?"

"Inside. Getting dressed. But I am worried, it has been fifteen minutes already!"

The two wizards knocked and entered the room. They came in time to see the train of Brégadaneth´s gown swish through the archway that had appeared in the fireplace. Gasping in shock they ran after her.

There was a maze of secret passages but when they finally managed to find her they were too late. Saruman was standing in the middle of a small room. Laughing manically he pulled his cloak away to reveal the princess, collapsed on the floor. Smirking he disappeared.

* * *

Elladan awoke with a throbbing pain in his head and chains around his wrists and ankles. Confused he looked around and noticed that he was in some sort of dungeon, with bare stone walls and floor. Suddenly the wooden door in front of him opened and a tall white haired man, with a long white beard and white robes came in. Saruman.

"You are finally awake, I see. You know this was a very nice surprise for me. After all I sent Grima to catch a hunter and he came back with a lord. Do you know, who that peasant girl you met in the woods was? No? Let me show you."

Saruman held a Palántir in front of him. Elladan glared furiously at the wizard, then lowered his gaze to the black orb. The white smoke whirled inside until it all gathered in the center and a picture appeared. It was her! But why was she wearing a gown? Was she…no way. That unbelievably beautiful girl from the forest was princess Bégadaneth, his fiancé? Impossible! There was just no way..!

"Your look betrays you. But indeed, you guess correctly, she is the princess you were supposed to marry. But not anymore. As you can see, the elleth is asleep and you, the only one to wake her, are right here. In my tower. And here you will stay. Forever."

Overcome with rage, Elladan lunged at the wizard, but the chains kept him back. With an evil grin Saruman ruffled the ellon´s hair and began to leave.

"Or at least until you die of heartbreak!"

With a mad laugh he shut the door behind him.

* * *

"We have to do something! Anything! Poor Mira! Oh no….what can we do? Gandalf! What-"

"Calm yourself, my friend, calm yourself. Panicking will help her the least."

"But what about the king? Oh his own daughter..!"

"That, Radagast, is our most pressing problem. Thranduil´s rage will know no boundaries. The king must never hear of this."

"But how-"

"We will put him to sleep. Him and everyone else in the kingdom, until the princess awakes. In the meanwhile, we will search for her true love."

"I remember! Just this morning she came home singing and dancing with happiness. She has fallen in love with a hunter!"

"Then we shall find him. Let us go now, and prepare the spell."

While Radagast began chanting the spell to put everyone to sleep, Gandalf stepped behind the thrones of king and queen. In a chair next to the king sat Elrond, who was talking angrily.

"Can you believe this? I knew I should never have let him go hunting this morning, but for him to fall in love with some peasant girl escaped even my wildest imaginations! And then he had the nerve to leave and let his younger brother pretend to be him! I should have smacked that rotten playfulness right out of him when I had the chance-"

Lord Elrond fell right asleep in the middle of his ranting. Gandalf smiled as he watched everyone nod off. Young Lord Elladan was the hunter they were seeking! That boy had most likely found his way to Rosgobel by now. Clearing his throat he pushed back his sleep and spoke the words that would bind the kingdoms awakening to the princess´ course.

* * *

"Are you sure Gandalf? For that hunter to be Lord Elladan! I never would have imagined-"

"Quiet! I feel some evil power surrounding your home!"

"It cannot be-"

But one glare from the grey wizard silenced him immediately.

Careful not to make a sound, Gandalf opened the door. The insides of the hut were empty. Suddenly Radagast called from outside. He had gone around the cottage.

"There are a lot of corpses here!"

"Saruman"

* * *

Cautiously the two wizards crept closer to Isengard.

"We have to free him. Lord Elladan is one of the best swordfighters alive, he can surely save her."

"But how to get in? I never knew just how many of these metal contraptions Saruman has! Valar, I miss the woods…"

"I believe I can help." Shocked the two wizards looked around in a panic. Giggling quietly lady Gladriel landed on the tip of Gandalfs staff.

"Greetings my lady. How come you are so…small?" Gandalf asked.

"It is an ancient elvish spell. It reduces your size. I highly doubt it will make it possible for you to fly though."

"That is just what we need! I believe you already know about –"

"My grandson and the princess? Indeed, I have watched with my mirror."

Radagast gave a sudden squeal as he suddenly began to shrink. Gandalf took it more calmly.

"A little warning would have been nice…" The brown wizard muttered.

* * *

Elladan couldn´t believe it. It had been her all along! Oh, if only he had stayed and listened to his father! Now, if he did not get away from the evil wizard the princess would stay asleep forever. His princess. He gave a depressed sigh and tried once again to break the chains with the sheer power of his arms. He only succeeded in getting bloody wrists.

"Stop that, that will not help you."

Surprised Elladan looked around. But could not see anyone. It had sounded a lot like his grandmother, but there was no way for her to be here.

He could barely hold back a shout when she suddenly floated before his eyes.

"No questions now, dear. There will be time for that later. For now I hope that Gandalf and Radagast will be able to locate the key and bring it here without difficulty."

Mere seconds later an exhausted Radagast who was carrying a set of keys that was a little bigger than him squeezed through the bars. The sounds of distant fighting could be heard.

"Phew. Finally made it. These keys are ridiculously heavy." Sweating and grunting he managed to free one of Elladans feet.

"Free one of my hands and I can do it myself. But hurry, judging by the noises you were discovered already!"

"Nah. Gandalf made them fight each other as a distraction for Saruman. Hopefully it will be enough to smuggle you out."

Finally Elladan had unlocked the last chain and he sprung to his feet.

* * *

With an angry scream Saruman realized what exactly had happened. While he had been busy breaking up another stupid fight between the orcs, that blasted elf had somehow managed to free himself, get his sword and horse and leave the Orthanc. Too angry to even think how that could have happened he raced to the top of his tower and began to chant.

A sheer unsurpassable wall of thorny vines filled every free inch of mirkwood forest. And every single spider heeded the wizards call to trap the young prince.

But Elladan was not to be deterred. He would lift the curse off his princess and he would make her happy! And nothing would stop him from doing that! He hacked at the thorns and the spiders and slowly managed to form a path.

Saruman almost howled with anger. Those useless spiders couldn´t even wrap one little princeling in their nets! He wondered why he even had underlings if he had to do everything himself anyway. His chanting changed and with it his form. He grew huge and dark, deep red flames surrounding his shadowy form. Roaring the balrog charged after Elladan.

He could feel the heat before he saw its cause. Elladan turned just in time to block a hit of the balrogs fiery whip with its sword. Then another. The elf was mercilessly pushed towards the edge of a cliff, dangerous thorns waiting below. Just as Saruman followed the elf to give him the final push, the rock began to crumble. He looked down.

The brief second of distraction was enough for the elf. With a shout he rammed his sword deep into the chest of his attacker.

As the whole weight of the dead balrog crashed into the cliff the rock finally gave way. It crushed into the thorns below, taking Elladan and Saruman with it.

Now wounded from the fall and covered in scratches the young lord moved onwards. As he reached the entrance to the Palace Galadriel appeared before him.

"Worry not, I shall heal your wounds. Radagast will restore the forest and Gandalf shall take care of Saruman. Everything will be as it should for your wedding."

"Thank you grandmother."

* * *

Completely restored Elladan walked past the sleeping guards towards the great hall. There he saw his father deep in slumber, right next to king Thranduil. His brother lay sprawled out in the middle of the room, snoring lightly. Elladan chuckled and went on. Up the stairs and through the hallways until he reached the chambers of the princess.

Taking a steadying breath to calm his nerves he entered. And there she was. Beautiful, just like when he had first met her in the forest. Slowly he walked towards her. How was it possible for hair to look so soft? He studied her face for a moment longer, then he bent down. Slowly closing the gap between them he softly kissed her lips.

He lifted his head a little and saw her eyelids flutter.

The first thing Bregadaneth saw as she opened her eyes was him. Black hair, silver eyes and the most loving expression she could imagine. But how was he here? Wasn´t she a princess now and he was just a hunter? Why had she been asleep in the first place?

Carefully she sat up, Elladan helping her. Only now she noticed that he was not clad in the simple outfit she had last seen him in. Once she was standing she locked her eyes with his once again.

Unable to find her voice she merely took his offered arm and let him lead her out of the room and along the hallways, lightly blushing at the longing look he gave her.

"You are even more beautiful than I remember you to be, my princess." He said smiling softly before leading her down the stairs into the great hall.

* * *

Everyone had already awoken and there was a mild confusion. People wondered how they had ended up on the floor and what was the young lord doing still lying on floor, snoring? Before it could get any more embarrassing for the still sleeping Elrohir, Legolas went to wake him up and get him to stand next to lord Elrond. Suddenly the murmuring stopped and all eyes went to the top of the stairs.

Elrond couldn´t believe his eyes. Just hours ago his son had declared his love for some peasant and had had the nerve to let his younger brother take his place, and now he was walking down the stairs making doe eyes at the princess.

King Thranduil and Legolas both stepped forward, their eyes glued to the princess. She stepped away from Elladan and shyly greeted her family, not really knowing what to do until the two ellyn pulled her into a hug.

"My daughter…my daughter. So beautiful. Forgive me for everything being so sudden, but the curse!"

"I know, father and there is nothing to forgive. You did what you thought was best for me."

"Surely Radagast told you of the third reason for this feast apart from your return and begetting day?"

"Yes. I am to marry lord Elladan of Imladris." Sadness overcame her as she thought of the ellon behind her. He had broken her curse and now she was to marry another. She did not even know his name.

"Indeed, but know that the two of you shall be living in Lasgalen so that both I and your brother can make up for the lost time. But now, as tradition goes a wedding begins a dance between the betrothed." The king stepped back and Bregadaneth found herself in the middle of a large circle. All around her people were eagerly watching her every move.

Suddenly the ellon that had awoken her stepped forward and bowed.

"I am Elladan Peredhel, oldest son of lord Elrond of Imladris. May I have this dance?" And with a cheeky smile he extended his hand for her. A wave of relief washed through her and with a radiant smile she took his hand.

She was finally home.


End file.
